


Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

by orphan_account



Series: Fluffy Week [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Cold, Cute, Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse, F/F, Fluff, Fluffy Week, Lapis is gay, Nobody Loves You The Way I Do, Snowball Fight, So is Peri, Sweaters, Sweet, TWID, Yandere Lapis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 01:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11680737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lapis and Peridot enjoy a wonderful day in the snow.





	Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Nobody Loves You The Way I Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8654068) by [Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse/pseuds/Dark_Mage_of_Ylisse). 



Ah, Winter. Such a wonderful time of the year. You can see the snow falling; the air is filled with the smell of all kinds of treats meant to keep you warm and the spirit of the season starts taking over everybody’s hearts as the festivities keep getting closer. It truly was a wonderful time to be alive.

But again, if you happen to be spending every day of your life with the person you love more than anything else in the world any season is a great time to be alive. Or at least that what Lapis Lazuli felt in that moment as she lazily snuggled up to her adorable, impossibly cute girlfriend in their king size bed. Great time to be alive.

That day had been quite enjoyable from the very start, as every day since she met Peridot. The bluenette had been lying in bed that morning, warm and happy with a lovable girl wrapped in her arms, just petting her soft hair and daydreaming about their future together. She must have been in outer space because she didn’t even notice her lover trying to get her attention until she felt her small pointing finger poking her cheek.

‘Earth to Lapis, can you hear me?’ teased the blonde in an amused tone, giggling when her blue haired angel tightened her grip on her to show she was listening.

‘Sorry my love, I didn’t mean to ignore you.’ She kissed her on the forehead to stress this, not to mention to see her sweetheart’s face go red as it usually did whenever she did that. Lapis loved knowing the effect she had on the girl, knowing that  _she_  and  _only she_  could make her blush and squirm in her place, and all in a good, wonderful kind of way.

‘What I said, and you would know if you had been listening’, said the blonde trying to not let her embarrassment show, ‘was that it’s starting to snow again! See?’

With this she brought up her phone up to the tanned woman’s face, the weather man was announcing snow and cold wind for the rest of the week. Of course Peridot had to have seen in on the news, there were no windows to see through in the house and even then their home was built inside a cave, there’s no way she could have seen the snow fall from their room.

Honestly Lapis didn’t mind, she had a way better view to admire now.

‘That’s wonderful sweetie’ she said as she started planning what they would do that day. Even if Lapis wasn’t a huge fan of the winter –it was okay, but it was no bikini season- she still found it enjoyable for many reasons.

Speaking of which, the bluenette soon prompted them to get ready because she had already figured out to spoil her tiny lover that afternoon. Since Lapis had very little work for that day she could shower her favorite person with all her attention, starting with a warm breakfast.

First she let her Peri change from her cozy pajamas into her regular winter clothes; Lapis of course is a lady and does not stare. A lot.

Peridot had put on an oversized bright green snow jacket, over her incredibly obvious three layers of clothing –even if she was healthy now she still got cold easily-, fluffy earmuffs that  _also_  were a tad too big, not to mention her once again oversized comfy trousers and a huge scarf with little alien faces patterns all over it, with matching gloves and everything. Once she was ready the blonde gave her a cute cheeky smile, her eyes shining like stars.

Lapis had to bite the inside of her cheek  _hard_  to stop herself from squealing, Jesus Christ this girl was so adorable! What had she done to deserve finding someone so wonderfully cute?

Once they were both ready they shared a quick kiss and headed downstairs, Sheena and Pearl were already serving delicious pancakes for everybody. They had to make sure to eat and digest properly since Steven was coming to visit, and having the cheerful, young spirited boy over during winter clearly meant only one thing.

‘SNOWBALL FIGHT!’ yelled Amethyst as white cold spheres of doom started flying through the air, some reaching their targets but most of them just swinging randomly nowhere near they were aimed at.

For the next couple hours snowballs and laughter filled the air, everybody seemed to be having the time of their lives. Teams were soon formed based on whether you attacked or dodged and of course Lapis insisted on being on the same side as her princess, not that said girl would have wanted otherwise. Strategy was discussed thoroughly (Peridot wouldn’t allow anything else) and a victor was soon announced: Steven of course, since everybody would either get out of his way or be way too focused on hitting someone else with their snowballs. Not to mention the boy was everybody’s favorite, letting him win was an unspoken agreement they all had from the start.

Since it was getting kind of late they went back into the house, Peridot didn’t want to change from her now snow stained garments but there was no way on earth Lapis would let the stubborn girl risk getting sick. She didn’t want the day to end in an unpleasant note so she decided to beat her tiny sweetheart by uncovering her secret weapon.

‘But Lapis, I don’t need to change my clothes! I’m fine, I promise!’ the blonde whined.

‘Well, I bet you’ll change your mind when you see what I got in store for you.’ With this the bluenette winked at her before rushing upstairs and back to her room as the Greek girl waited as instructed. It took her a couple of minutes of ruffling through her drawer but she finally found it; a somewhat big package she had hidden under a bunch of shoe boxes.

Right before the blonde could start getting impatient Lapis was right back in front of her, shoving a weird unknown object into her hands. She raised an eyebrow in confusion but the look on her girlfriend’s face prompted her to just open it.

As soon as she did her face lit up as she let out an astonished gasp.

‘Lapis this is amazing!’, she couldn’t stop looking at the beautiful sweater she had now in her hands, it was so soft and pretty, what was it even made of? Not to mention the details, it was white as the snow they had been playing with and embellished with all sort of sparkles and shiny stars, ‘I love it!’

The other girl breathed out a relieved sigh; she had been hoping she wouldn’t mess up with this. ‘I’m so happy you like it princess, because I got another surprise.’

With this she took off her dark blue coat, revealing she had the exact same sweater on. Oh my God matching sweaters! Peridot had always thought that was an adorable couple thing to do but most people considered it lame, so she gave up any hope of doing it.

Finally, she had a lovable partner to join her in her lame cuteness.

However, before Peridot could react to this information rather than trying her new sweater on she was being tugged by the arm by her loving queen so that they were both now sitting in front of the fireplace the house came with.  The taller girl wasted no time in wrapping her beloved with a soft, huge blanket she had previously placed nearby, making her look like a fluffy burrito.

‘You said you wanted apple cider too, right?’ She asked while pouring some of the sweet liquid in two glasses, ‘If not we can always have hot chocolate instead, I know where Pearl hides the mini marshmallows from Amethyst.’

This moment, the shorter girl decided, was a perfect example of why she would fall even harder and deeper for her blue haired angel on a daily basis. Honestly, how couldn’t she? The woman must have been sent from heaven itself, just to save her and make her world a better place.

‘I adore you, you know that?’ the shorter girl hugged her tightly and gave her a warm, loving kiss. Now it was Lapis’s turn to blush deeply; guess she didn’t need the fireplace to get her cheeks red and be filled with a warm feeling after all.

Soon they were both wrapped inside the blanket and cuddling in front of the fire, Lapis’ arms around her cute little girlfriend providing comfort and security.  Both of them were taking sips of their beverages as they chatted, joked, laughed and shared loving kisses, joyous to have each other and focusing on how lucky they were to be right there, the only place they would ever want to be.

Even when they couldn’t see it the snow was falling again, a thin sheet of white powder covering the streets of the city they called their home.  And even when the temperature kept dropping as the sun began hiding for the rest of the day, Lapis knew something for certain.

She had never felt so warm. 

**Author's Note:**

> TWID Tublr: https://su-mafia-yandere-lapidot-au-blog.tumblr.com/
> 
> Requests on the comments or here: https://aphrodite-goddess-of-fluff.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fun fact: wrote this while listening to Christmas carols. In July. Here are some:
> 
> -Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays ('N Sync Cover) by Issues  
> -12 Days Of A Pop Punk Christmas by Sunrise Skater Kids  
> -Scrooge vs the Grich rrap battle


End file.
